This invention relates generally to miniature toy vehicles and more particularly concerns the mounting of wheel and axle assemblies on the vehicle.
In the construction of miniature toy wheeled vehicles, the wheels are generally mounted on an axle which is journaled in side portions of the vehicle chassis or held in place by a pan extending under the chassis. While these types of wheel axle mounting are satisfactory they do involve considerable assembly time. Also, where the pan is used, the cost is substantially increased for a relatively inexpensive toy article.
The object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved axle mounting for a miniature toy vehicle which provides a highly rotatable journal for the axle and yet which can be assembled at a minimum parts and labor cost.
With this and other objects in mind the invention broadly comprises a chassis having a pair of flanges extending longitudinally thereunder in transversely spaced relation and having downwardly opening transversely aligned notches. A hook member extends downwardly from the chassis between the flanges with the hook portion thereof disposed in alignment with the notches to secure a wheel axle in the notches. The hook member is preferably integral with the chassis and is flexible so as to yield when the axle is forced into the notches.